With the increasing use of the Internet for conducting commercial transactions, a corresponding need has arisen for Internet servers to increase the ease and efficiency of repurposing traditional printed documents and products into a form suitable for distribution via a web browser. While file conversion arrangements have been developed for converting noninternet ready files into a suitable Internet ready format, such as a JPEG or GIF file, such arrangements require extensive human input and oversight to control the repurposing operation, and then to subsequently process the converted files to make them available for distribution in a web page.
However, the need for extensive human input and control makes the repurposing and web page construction process highly susceptible to human error. In addition, such human interaction significantly increases administrative burdens and server production costs while simultaneously decreasing server throughput efficiency.